veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stosh Piznarski
|count=11 |first='Welcome Wagon' |last='Veronica Mars (film)' |occupation=Hearst College freshman |}} Stosh "Piz" Piznarski was Wallace Fennel's roommate at Hearst College. He has his own college radio show at Hearst. He is self-effacing but thoughtful and genuine. He gains approval from both Wallace and Keith. Even Veronica, who thinks the worst of most people, tells him that he's "a good guy, Piznarski." ("Debasement Tapes") As someone who thinks before he acts and has a "live and let live" attitude, Piz provides a foil and contrast for the more reckless Logan. Background finds his belongings missing.]] Veronica first meets Piz when she helps him discover who stole "all his worldly possessions" as he was first moving into his dorm room. ("Welcome Wagon"). He quickly develops a serious infatuation with her, which she does not appear to return. Parker Lee briefly shows interest in him, but he brushes it off because she "wasn't his type". Veronica attempts to tell Piz that they would be better as friends. Piz decides to follow Wallace's advice and go "all in" and kisses Veronica, mumbling, "Just friends. I get it." Veronica responds by chasing after Piz and kissing him in front of an elevator, which opens to reveal Logan. ("Un-American Graffiti") After some initial awkwardness, Veronica gives Piz the friend speech again, surprised at his lack of emotion. & Veronica at Desmond's show.]] Veronica eventually takes a chance on Piz, and the two begin dating. When a sex tape appears on the Internet and makes its way to Logan, he beats up Piz, assuming he was the one who posted it. Logan finally apologizes to Piz, and a lingering gaze between Veronica and Logan (Parker broke up with Logan when he didn't deny his love for Veronica) leaves their relationship status unclear. ("The Bitch Is Back") Nine years later, Veronica and Piz are living together in New York when Veronica is called back to Neptune by Logan when he is accused of murdering his girlfriend and Veronica's former classmate Carrie Bishop. Piz joins her at the Neptune High reunion, where a brawl breaks out after Madison Sinclair plays a cruel prank by screening Veronica's sex tape and Logan tries to turn it off; after declaring Neptune actually sits on a Hellmouth, Piz joins in on the fight. He returns to New York expecting Veronica to eventually join him, but when he realizes Veronica is getting sucked into detective work he breaks off their relationship. (Veronica Mars (film)) Quotes *"And don't call me that, call me Piz." *"I rarely wear clothes indoors, I hope that's cool." *"Yes, this fine example of American automotive engineering is mine!" *"Portland. Or, well, just outside of Portland, this little suburb called Beaverton. Real salt of the earth people, you know, minivan in every driveway, chicken in every pot." (on his hometown) *"I don't wanna be one of those mumbly college radio, emo rocker guys who just, all they wanna do is play their band's demo, you know? Though, uh, I-I should mention that my band really is quite good. We're, we're called Black Licorice, which is really cool 'cause it's dark and moody, but at the same time it's candy, you know?" *"Hey, Veronica. Cool shirt. I-I went for the, uh, post-ironic route." *"Hey, gang. What's the word? Is it "avuncular"? ...No? Just a shot in the dark." Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season Three ***Welcome Wagon ***Witchita Linebacker ***Hi, Infidelity ***Of Vice and Men ***Spit & Eggs ***Show Me the Monkey ***Un-American Graffiti ***Debasement Tapes ***I Know What You'll Do Next Summer ***Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down ***The Bitch Is Back *Film **''Veronica Mars'' References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Characters